The Job
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: Just as you think you were getting unlucky... someone else has a solution for you. It happens to be so that your best friend knows how to fill up your empty slot. But the sister of the other has other plans,and so does her nephew. So which is...The Job?
1. You're Fired

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…**

**Here is the rewritten first chapter of "The Job"…**

* * *

Chapter 1:

He had been sleeping late once again, and decided to wake up late this time… _again_. After all, there wasn't really anything much to do in the office today. The important deal of his life was not happening up until next week… besides, he needs the rest. After his first book was published, which he did out of boredom, and been bestselling in just a few weeks he had lots of interviews and appearances… deals for him and his company were flowing in and out that his BOD could barely keep up any longer…

Just when he started to feel drowsy once again… he heard his doorbell rang, followed by a loud banging on his door and a yelling he recognized all too well…

He groaned against his pillow…

"Oi Sasuke… wake up!" Naruto kept yelling outside of his door. He continued to ignore him… he'll grow tired of it anyway and return later on when he got the message that Sasuke still wanted to sleep in late…

"Don't make me break down your door!" he threatened, still Sasuke didn't budge… his sleep was too important to him, "Hey! If you don't wake up you'll be late for the meeting with Taka Corp.!" he yelled from the other side of the door. At the mention the famous corporation, his eyes snapped open and he bolted out of his room and opened his door to see Naruto in his business clothes…

"Wow, you really look like-" but before Naruto got to finish Sasuke intervened…

"What do you mean late for a meeting with Taka?!" he growled at him. Naruto just looked at him in shock…

"Oh? Didn't your secretary tell you?"

"Of course she told me! It is scheduled next week idiot!" he said. Naruto shook his head at him…

"No… even Jiriaya got a call from them and reminded him that it was today… not next week." Naruto explained to him. He mentally cursed his secretary for getting the date wrong once again… this was the third time she got the dates wrong. He then quickly went back inside his apartment and slammed the door shut in Naruto's face. And with a speed of lightning he got ready…

He then went out of his apartment and Naruto followed in suit…

"I swear I am going to fire her!" he hissed at Naruto who was helping him fix his business attire up for him as they got inside them elevator…

"I better not get late for this Naruto." He continued to hiss, Naruto just shrugged his comment off…

"Pfft hardly… not even when you walk like a turtle… you never got late." Naruto said in reassurance… and for once Naruto was right… he never got late… ever…

But it was better to be safe than sorry…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

She was getting ready to leave the house already. It had been weeks since she decided to leave her last job… it just didn't fit her. She didn't like the stares she was getting from her costumers at all. They were all filled with malice. Of course from the beginning her family and friends were against her from taking it but she insisted she wanted to know how bars would work and how they looked like. She had never been inside one before anyway, and after a few months she just couldn't handle it anymore…

From the start she shouldn't have been working in random places but this bar was very wealthy and only rich people could afford to get in, that was why she decided to enter it in the first place. Besides, her father didn't want her to depend too much on their company… which was falling behind. And she couldn't agree more. Apparently she didn't want to get involved with businesses anyway. They were too troublesome and they had lots of problems in her opinion…

Just as she was about to go out of the house, she heard her sister call for her from upstairs…

"Hina-neechan matte!" she said, and she stopped and looked upstairs…

"Hayaku Hana-chan, you are going to be late for school." She called, and in a few seconds her sister was already downstairs with her. She motioned for them to go already and they quickly called for a cab and got in it. They stopped by Hanabi's school and they both got out of the cab with Hinata paying the fare…

"Okay, so I'll meet you here at five… then you can help me look for my job." She said to a pouting Hanabi…

"Aw… can't I just bail school and help you like right now?" she whined at her sister who just giggled and shook her head at her. She grumbled and then got in the gates of her school… she really should have done her assignment last night… and Professor Iruka would surely scold her for her incompetence… besides, she never wanted to go to an advance summer school, but their father just had to enrol her in one…

Her precious summer…

Once she was sure that Hanabi had gotten inside the main building, she turned around and started to walk to the newspaper stand. She bought one and then went to a nearby café and started to read the newspaper ad… somehow, she was still not quite sure what she should apply for…

She already has her application letter, resume and her bio-data. Now all she needed was someone to hire her without considering her family background. They always said they'll call her later, but she knows that that meant that they weren't taking any chances of hiring her for the fear of her father making their business bankrupt if they did anything unpleasant to her. she sighed, somehow every single one of them were very much afraid…

She finally finished her drink, and then left the café. She stopped at a bookstore and went in, scanning the books in the business section. One book caught her eye. She scanned its back cover, and then looked back at the author…

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Figures, she thought, he was a business man and probably knew everything about businesses no matter what kind it is. She figured he was probably just writing this down in his spare time and eventually decided to make this book published, just so it could have some use… apparently, it became a best-seller. She wasn't quite surprised… women probably bought this once the figured out it was the very handsome business man that made it… next probability was that business men and women around the world were interested in what tips he had to give to them…

She decided it wouldn't be so bad to buy it, maybe she might learn something from it. She went to the cashier and bought it. Once she was finally out of the bookstore, she felt her phone vibrate…

**From: Neji-niisan**

_**Hey Hinata, my family and I would like to come by the Hyuga mansion later on…**_

_**P.S.**_

_**We'll be leaving Ringo with you if you don't mind**_

_**Just for out anniversary. Thanks.**_

She just smiled at the text. She was always so fond with Ringo. He was the splitting image of Neji, but his antics were purely form TenTen. Plus, it had been awfully quiet at home now that it was summer and she has nothing to do. Her father was always on business trips, while Hanabi was enrolled at summer school. She was finally going to see her cousin and best friend…

And her nephew…

'_Hanabi will be so happy later on.' _She thought to herself and continued on to her daily routine…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

"Okay so you basically want us to merge?" Sasuke asked at Naruto's distant cousin who was eyeing him flirtatiously. She nodded in reply and scooted closer to him. He loosened his tie and then motioned for Naruto to come near…

"Make her move away." He whispered to Naruto

"Eh? Why?"

"She's making me uncomfortable."

"How do you think this makes me feel!?"

"You're her cousin!" he hissed

"We're distant!" he retorted, when suddenly someone in the room cleared their throat. Both men straightened up and continued to be professional, while Sasuke just decided to ignore the annoying red head, which was now beside him… instead of across him. He couldn't deny the fact that they were definitely a great asset… but that would mean that he and Karin would have more time to see each other for businesses…

Taka Corp. was very influential. They were purely in the field of science, a connection he still wasn't able to get a hold on until now. They have developed lots of advanced laboratories and factories for medicines. They have got some of the well known and best scientists… of course it had started out to be Oro Corp. but when the scientist, Orochimaru, who was also the founder, got caught up with one of his experiments, he died. Therefore the closing of the Oro Corp. and the rise of Taka Corp…

So should he agree? Or not agree?

"I think we should let Uchiha-sama decided over this proposal. Will that be alright for you?" Kakashi, who had been his mentor and worked here longer than he has, told them, the three of Taka Corp's representatives exchanged glances, and then nodded in reply. Karin gave him her business card…

"Call me." She said, winking at him. Once they were out of the building Sasuke went out of the conference room and then Naruto followed right after him…

"Oi, teme, what was that all about?" he asked

"I don't know, you tell me."

"How am I supposed to know? You and Karin over there were making googly eyes with each other!" Naruto said, with matching actions. Sasuke growled at him…

"You didn't tell me you had a cousin!" he hissed, "And that cousin of yours almost harassed me! She was extremely close!" he snapped at him

"I told you we were distant! Never heard from her ever… until now of course… but that's not my point!" he sighed, "My point is, why would you let such an opportunity slip right through your fingers!" he finished. Sasuke stopped and sighed at him… for once Naruto was right… he and his paranoia… thankfully Naruto was cousins with one of the representatives…

"Congrats dobe." He said, "You finally learned how to think." He finished, smirking at him…

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean!?" but he was ignored by Sasuke once again who was keen on getting to his secretary. Naruto mouthed an 'o' and followed Sasuke… he wonder how he'll break it gently to the love struck secretary…

The secretary was busy chatting on her phone, laughing and all, failing to notice a brooding Uchiha approaching her. Sasuke never knew exactly how long she had been on that phone, but as far as he could remember she was on the phone ever since he walked in the office, not even noticing him at once. He then stopped by her, but she was still so busy laughing and talking, her chair was swaying back and forth…

When Naruto finally arrived right beside him, he couldn't wait anymore and immediately ended the call…

"Hey, I was-" the secretary said, but once she saw a pair of onyx eyes, she immediately shut up. Sasuke was already glaring at her…

"I'll be quick." He said, "When did you say that meeting with Taka Corp. was again?" he asked her, she then paused a while and then answered him…

"If I remember correctly I think it was… next week..?" she said, trailing off. Sasuke groaned, Naruto immediately knew what he was going to do…

'_Great… another wave of applicants.' _He thought, and continued to listen…

"Actually it was today." He replied coldly, she then squirmed at her seat, "Wasn't a secretary supposed to take down notes?" she nodded, "Then why are you not taking down any?" he stared her down…

"A-ano…" but she wasn't able to finish…

"It won't happen again, so don't bother coming back tomorrow Nakamura-san," he said, "You are fired." And all of her hopes to be close to him crashed down once he said that five letter word…

Naruto face palmed… there would definitely be a hoard of girls lining up in a few days…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

It had been a long day to both sisters. They have just gone from three job interviews Hinata had, and it all ended in vain. Apparently Hinata had been right, every one of them denied her application due to her being the daughter of a very famous business man… seemed so they have missed that information that she had denied her position as the Hyuga Corp. heiress and decided to work with other kinds of jobs, before she could finally find out what she really wanted…

She had a college degree in business management, but she wasn't into the whole business thing. It all seemed too complicated for her, so she just denied her position as the heiress…

They both arrived back at the Hyuga manor and were very much exhausted already. Hanabi immediately went to her room to change, so did Hinata. They both went to their living room afterwards and were waiting for their father, and Neji and his family to arrive, so they started a conversation…

"You know oneechan… finding you a job is pretty difficult." Hanabi commented at her. Hinata just stared at her in confusion…

"Oh, why so Hana-chan?" she asked

"Well, they all seemed to just focus on your family background instead of your skills you know, but if I were to choose you a job to take on…" Hanabi said, trailing off. Hinata just sat there and stared at her sister, waiting patiently for her to finish…

"It would probably be…" Hanabi said, thinking more, "a secretary." She finished, and Hinata just stared at her, taken aback by what she had just said…

* * *

**Well, there you go minna! :D**

**Finally finished with editing this second chapter :3**

**Watch out for "Clash of Fate" on Shino's birthday which is on January 23, 2013…**

**So, until next time!**

**Do leave reviews, if you think you understood "The Job" more now ;)**

**But, if you haven't read the original chapter one, then I think this will be much understandable**

**:***

**Until next time!**

**:D**


	2. New Secretary

**I don't own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does though**

**And I am now not updated on Naruto…**

**Anyone that reads this and is updated with the manga do tell me what is happening**

**Anyway… this is the second rewritten chapter for the job**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Recap_

"_It won't happen again, so don't bother coming back tomorrow Nakamura-san," he said, "You are fired." And all of her hopes to be close to him crashed down once he said that five letter word… _

_Naruto face palmed… there would definitely be a hoard of girls lining up in a few days…_

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

"_Well, they all seemed to just focus on your family background instead of your skills you know, but if I were to choose you a job to take on…" Hanabi said, trailing off. Hinata just sat there and stared at her sister, waiting patiently for her to finish…_

"_It would probably be…" Hanabi said, thinking more, "a secretary." She finished, and Hinata just stared at her, taken aback by what she had just said…_

_End of recap_

* * *

"A secretary?" Hinata asked her sister again, "Why would you think I'd be a fitting secretary?" she asked in disbelief. It wasn't that she was thinking very highly of herself, of course she knew she'd taken lower jobs than that, but coming from her sister… that was just downright degrading of herself… her sister didn't seem to notice the thoughts rambling on and on in her sister's mind…

"Well, if you think about it, you are really fitting for that kind of position because you are organized, you always remind people about important things and what they should do… now that I thought of it… maybe it would be fitting for you to be the boss… then again, you don't really like to order people that much." Hanabi thought, and finally silenced herself when they both saw their father step in the living room…

"Hinata," he called out, "Have you prepared Ringo's room already?"

"Hai, otousama." She replied, he nodded, "The cook's sick right now."

"Hai, I'll cook right away." She said, and left Hanabi wide-eyed…

"Why the hell are you preparing that little rascal's room?!" she asked, her and the little brat never did get along… and Hinata forgot to mention it to Hanabi a while ago…

Oops…

Finally after sometime, Neji and his family finally arrived in the Hyuga mansion, along with some of their bags. Hiashi greeted them warmly, and led them inside the house where Hinata was almost finished with the dishes she had been preparing. Ringo, the son of Neji and TenTen quickly sat on one of the chairs, right across from Hanabi… who was eyeing him with killer intent. As soon as he felt eyes staring at him, he noticed it was his favourite victim, and he happily stared back at her…

They both sent electric glares to each other, not willing to break eye contact. Everyone finally gathered, yet the still remained impassive, and continued on with their glaring contests until TenTen sat beside her son and covered his eyes…

"Now, now Ringo, its dinner time already." She said fixing up his clothes…

"Demo kaasan, I was winning that glaring contest already!" he replied

"Pfft, please," Hanabi replied, "In your dreams little rascal. It was I who was winning."

"Really?" Neji said, "It looked pretty even to me."

"I guess that means no one was winning then." TenTen said and smiled at her son, "Well then, you can go and continue that glaring contest after dinner."

"And we'll all see that I will be the victor." Hanabi said sneering at little Ringo who was now smirking evilly at her…

"Hanabi." Hinata reprimanded her and she only sighed and looked away from him. Ringo stuck his tongue out to her and she did the same. The rest of the dinner was quiet and peaceful, until the Hyuga landline had rung…

"I'll get it!" Ringo said and dashed to the telephone to answer the call…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

"Now that you fired your secretary, there'll be mayhem all over the place! Do you know how many girls are lining up just to be in that position if you are the one looking for it?!" Naruto complained at the now exhausted Sasuke. He made a few phone calls to some people he knew that were good at it, yet they all seemed to be so whiny and he wasn't convinced yet they were up to the job of being his secretary… he was really hoping it would be kept secret…

"I know that idiot. That's why I'm making a few phone calls to few people."

"And how's that working out for you?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow at him. Sasuke only groaned in frustration… Naruto shook his head from side to side and rested his palms against his desk, trying to think of a way to help look for a secretary in secret, and then it dawned on him…

"What did you say you want your secretary to be like again?" he asked, Sasuke looked at him quizzically but answered anyway…

"I don't know… all I know is that she should be organized and can remind people correctly on the importantly appointments and knows exactly what to do." He replied, and Naruto stared at him…

"So you specifically want a girl?" He said to make sure, and Sasuke groaned…

"Then he! I mean, whatever Naruto… as long as they can do the job!" he retorted…

"Alright, alright… anyway, I think I know someone up for the job." He said, Sasuke raised his brow at him…

"You do? I find myself being surprised by you today… who are you and did you do to the idiot?" he asked, and Naruto fumed at him…

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means, you've gotten smart today… hopefully it'll continue on until tomorrow… _**if**_ it lasts until tomorrow." He answered, and Naruto only gritted his teeth…

"You didn't have to answer that you know."

"Whatever… so who's your contact?"

"My girlfriend… she's looking for a job-"

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked him in surprised, "Once again I find myself surprised by doing something I thought you could never achieve in." he commented out loud…

"Hey, I'm only trying to help here! I'm also just as good looking as you!" he replied…

"Sadly not many notice you dobe." He retorted, "Besides, I thought you still love Sakura." He said, not really asking him the answer because he knew Naruto al too well. He also noticed that whenever Sakura gets brought up in a casual conversation, he can't seem to think straight. Naruto could only look down and seemed to be thinking deeply. He turned away and looked at the city lights, outside the building…

"You know her Sasuke… she… Sakura would never look at me that way." He finally replied, "I figured I could move on with someone who actually can." He replied…

"And did you?" he asked him, and Naruto fell silent. Sasuke didn't need him to answer… his actions speak for it. He honestly felt pity for this girlfriend of Naruto, "So what's her name?" he asked, now closing up the folders, Naruto then beamed at him…

"Well, I thought you'd never ask! Her name's Hinata… Hyuga Hinata." He replied smiling at him…

"Hyuga?" he asked him, now in complete disbelief, "You actually managed to hook up with a Hyuga? Now I'm really very surprised." And Naruto just began to throw insults at him once again, and Sasuke kept on backfiring his words, not really caring because he was only messing with Naruto. It was time for them to head home already, and as they were making their way towards their respective vehicles, Sasuke turned back to Naruto once more…

"Tell her to come by the office tomorrow then at around 10am sharp." He said and slid in the driver's seat…

"I will!" Naruto called out to the now retreating car of Sasuke, and stopped at his car and began to dial a number… it rang a few times before a really squeaky voice answered, that nearly made him deaf…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

"Hello!" Ringo greeted, once he finally answered the phone. He didn't care who it was on the other line or how high pitched his voice seemed, after all… he was only just a kid and have yet to hit the puberty stage. He personally was annoyed that someone was actually calling right when they were still having dinner. He was enjoying his time with his Auntie Hanabi, with their secret glaring competition a while ago, and the phone just had to ring… whoever it was… they better have a good reason for calling…

"Hyuga residence, how can we help you?" he said through the mouthpiece…

"_Uh… is… Hinata there right now?" _the person on the other line replied, he seemed to be having a hard time speaking because of that surprising pitch Ringo made with his voice a while ago…

"Eh?" Ringo thought, who the hell was calling for his Auntie Hinata at this time of the night?! What he didn't know was that his aunt has a boyfriend. He remembered back then that he told his favourite aunt he was going to choose who it was worthy of her affections. Apparently, he was taken lightly by Hinata, and he was personally hurt she didn't actually think he couldn't make miracles happen… the moment he finds out about this relationship.

"Who is this and why do you want to speak with my aunt?" he asked, now really annoyed with the caller…

"_It's Naruto… could you please get Hinata for me? Tell her it's her boyfriend kid." _A vein popped out of his head the moment he heard that word… in his defence… no one is ever allowed to call him kid… and why the hell does his Aunt Hinata has a boyfriend? He didn't know… but considering on this first impression… through the phone, might he add, he can tell they both weren't going to be in good terms…

He gritted his teeth and grumbled to himself about being underestimated and all as he made his way back to the dining table. He approached Hinata and whispered in her ear that her boyfriend was calling her. She blushed immediately, and Ringo found himself ultimately pissed at this Naruto guy. He never saw his aunt blush that quickly! He begrudgingly made his way back to his seat… resisting the urge to follow Hinata and eavesdrop on their conversation…

Hinata didn't really notice the strange aura the young boy was emanating as she left the dining table to have a chat with her beloved. She can't stop blushing, and her heart was still pounding. She knows that they are already in a relationship and she probably should still get used to it, but she can't help but still feel giddy whenever Naruto was mentioned. She wondered what his purpose in calling was… perhaps he wanted to have a date. She just absentmindedly giggled as she finally picked up the mouthpiece…

"Hello." She answered

"_Hinata-chan! Took you forever to answer, I thought you didn't want to speak with me, he he, just kidding."_

"Good evening too Naruto-kun," she answered, blush still visible, "Have you had dinner yet?" she asked

"_Nope, I was getting there. Listen, you told me you were still looking for a job right?"_

"Correct… why?" her blush died down, what was Naruto trying to say…

"_You see, we fired a PA today and are in need of a replacement ASAP… well, I suggested you." _Hinata's eye widened, she knew where Naruto was working and she didn't think she absolutely fitted in that company, _"You have an interview with the one who fired the PA tomorrow at 10 in the morning, so…"_

"You suggested me to work as a PA?" she asked…

"_Well if you want a common term… secretary."_

"Oh," she said, as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Demo, Naruto-kun, I don't know anything about your company."

"_Oh, that's no big deal, all you need to do is take down important notes and remind him. That ought to do the trick." _Naruto carelessly replied…

"He?" Hinata said, "Who exactly am I going to work under Naruto?"

"_Sasuke-teme, I'm sure you've heard of him. Anyway, bye Hina, see you tomorrow. Love ya." _And Naruto finally hung up. Hinata placed the phone back down and was now having an internal war within her. How was she going to prepare for tomorrow? She was thankful someone was willing to hire her, but what if she messes up big time, and would result to the bankruptcy of the company… no one would surely hire her after that… or what if her new boss wouldn't want her around anymore?! She wasn't naïve… she heard of all the other women back in her old working place and how they all fawned over the handsome Uchiha… however there were rumours he wasn't willing to work with a girl… if he was, it would be a miracle if they lasted long under him…

She sighed… she just has to wait and see for tomorrow… hopefully it'll be a success…

* * *

**Yep… hopefully it'll be a success… anyway what do you guys think?**

**This is now the rewritten chapter of chapter two minna!**

**Do leave some reviews if you now understand it :3**

**Anyway… say happy birthday to Sakura on March 28!**

**:D**

**Watch out for "Complications" on April 2 and "Clash of Fate" on April 3**

**;)**

**and yes... it is one day late**


	3. Discussion

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Kishimoto Masashi does though…**

**And summer is also known as my lazy season…**

**So there is a good chance I might be updating suck-ish chapters during this time…**

**Anyway… on to the third re-written chapter of "The Job"**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Recap_

"_You see, we fired a PA today and are in need of a replacement ASAP… well, I suggested you." Hinata's eye widened, she knew where Naruto was working and she didn't think she absolutely fitted in that company, "You have an interview with the one who fired the PA tomorrow at 10 in the morning, so…"_

"_You suggested me to work as a PA?" she asked…_

"_Well if you want a common term… secretary."_

"_Oh," she said, as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Demo, Naruto-kun, I don't know anything about your company."_

"_Oh, that's no big deal; all you need to do is take down important notes and remind him. That ought to do the trick." Naruto carelessly replied…_

"_He?" Hinata said, "Who exactly am I going to work under Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke-teme, I'm sure you've heard of him. Anyway, bye Hina, see you tomorrow. Love ya." And Naruto finally hung up. Hinata placed the phone back down and was now having an internal war within her. How was she going to prepare for tomorrow? She was thankful someone was willing to hire her, but what if she messes up big time, and would result to the bankruptcy of the company… no one would surely hire her after that… or what if her new boss wouldn't want her around anymore?! She wasn't naïve… she heard of all the other women back in her old working place and how they all fawned over the handsome Uchiha… however there were rumours he wasn't willing to work with a girl… if he was, it would be a miracle if they lasted long under him…_

_She sighed… she just has to wait and see for tomorrow… hopefully it'll be a success…_

_End of recap_

* * *

She set her alarm clock earlier than usual. She wanted to make sure that everything in would go well today, plus she was nervous about applying for a job with Naruto's best friend as her employer… not to mention the job she's applying for is actually for a secretary! She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and took deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. She must refrain herself from stuttering too much or else he wouldn't be able to understand a word she says…

She got out of the bathroom and picked out her best looking business attire. Once she was finished in fixing her hair in a neat and tight bun. She got out of her room and began to prepare breakfast for the other three companions… her father, Hanabi, and of course… sweet little Ringo. She knocked on her father's office first, and saw him typing rapidly on his laptop. He looked up at her and stopped what he was doing…

"Ah Hinata," he said and took his eyeglasses off, "Who's the lucky company to hire you?" he asked…

"Um, actually it's only an interview first," she clarified, "And I'm applying as a secretary for Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked and then reached out for a book in the corner of his desk, "I love the book he wrote by the way… very helpful indeed." He commented…

"And I came here to tell you that breakfast is already served." She said, "I'm going to get Hanabi and Ringo." He nodded at her and she closed the door and began to walk to Hanabi's room. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and Hanabi yelped in surprise…

"Neechan!" she said, clutching her chest, "You gave me a scare."

"You gave me a scare too Hanabi." Hinata replied, "Anyway, breakfast is already served so you might wanna eat it with us."

"Oh," Hanabi said and breathe a sigh of relief, "Of course I want to eat breakfast! Who wouldn't?" she said and dashed downstairs, just as she was about to close the door she bumped into someone smaller than her…

"She's so annoying." The little boy said as he stared at Hanabi's retreating back and looked back up at Hinata, "How long have you been there by the way, Hina-bachan?" he asked and she only smiled at him…

"Not that long really I just arrived." She replied, "You must be hungry already, breakfast is now downstairs." Ringo looked at her attire and then looked back up at her face…

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm off to a job interview."

"Can I come?" he asked her and she sighed and shook her head at him, he pouted, "Why?"

"Because," she said and crouched down to his level, "I don't think the employer wants to hire me yet." She replied and he scrunched up his nose at her…

"Who the hell wouldn't want to hire you?" he said and waked downstairs and paused, "I take that back… who the hell wouldn't want to be with you?" he corrected and Hinata blushed at her nephew's comment. He obviously was still upset that she didn't take him seriously when he said he wanted to survey all the people she was dating… but, in her defence, she loved Naruto ever since she was still a child and knew that he was a good man and she honestly thought Ringo would like him…

As they all sat down and ate breakfast, she was really looking forward to her interview with Sasuke… that may or may not be her new boss…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

He got in the office earlier for the interview and made sure he had all the questions needed for his ideal PA. He even had her background check, despite knowing who she is… however; it was better safe than sorry. He got up from his chair and made himself some black coffee and sip form his cup time to time while reading her profile…

It was a mystery indeed on how Naruto ever manage to sweep her off her feet… even a wonder that Naruto never mentioned him once. Considering Naruto did view him as his best friend or brother or whatever…

He was finally getting bored inside his office… sitting around and doing nothing… he would even stand up and looked over the sleepy city which was slowly waking up, ready to welcome a new day. He decided to look about the building for a while since it was only a quarter to nine. This new girl would not be here by now… but she must be here for the next hour. He was about to walk out of his room until his office phone rang…

He sighed and walked to his desk and looked at which line it was coming from…

The front desk…

He reluctantly picked it up and answered…

"Uchiha Sasuke speaking." He replied

"_Uchiha-sama, your newly hired secretary had just arrived." _The front desk replied, and Sasuke was… least to say, surprised…

"Alright… send her in." he replied and put the phone down. He sat back down and decided to just wait for her to arrive instead…she was the first person, by far, who arrived early in an interview with him… everyone else had to make extravagant preparations… maybe she is different, and for once… he actually felt jealous about Naruto…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

Hinata waited until the elevator reached the top most floors… why do the business men always use the offices in the highest floors? Maybe because it made them feel like they are higher than everyone else in their company. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the elevator. She came across a large, black mahogany door and knock on it thrice. She waited for a while, until she could hear a faint 'come in'. She took a deep breath and turned the knob.

She slowly walked in and saw Sasuke sitting in his desk… his eyes boring into hers, and she could feel herself flush. Was it always this gloomy in his office? She mentally dread the feeling of staying inside his office with only nothing for company but him… then again, he is a busy man, so many the overload of phone calls will make up for it. He stood up and shook hands with her and then gestured her sit.

Sasuke took in her appearance… and he'd be lying if he'd say he wasn't attracted to her at all. She dressed appropriately… yet she still looked smoking hot. He mentally had to calm himself down and remind him that this was Naruto's girlfriend he was interviewing and no improper thoughts about her. He cleared his throat and took in her appearance once more… he was just so mesmerized by those pale lavender eyes of hers, and it took at least three minutes of awkward silence…

"You're early." He said, and she blushed… he found it cute actually, not that he was admitting it…

"A-ano, I didn't want to keep anyone waiting." She said and he nodded at her. He then took her resume and began to read it. For someone who has a very good educational background, he's quite surprised she still didn't get hired; anyone with the right brains would have no doubts in hiring her…

"Care to tell me Hyuga-san why you are still not hired?" he asked

"W-well, most people don't like my family background." She stammered and he finally understood. Hyuga corp. was indeed very intimidating, however, luckily for him; Uchiha corp. was as equally intimidating…

"I don't think I'd find a problem about your family Hyuga-san." He replied and Hinata sighed in relief. Finally someone thinks her family isn't a problem, "I heard about your affiliation with Naruto." He started, still reading over her resume, "Care to tell me how that happened?" he said, obviously interested. She blushed, she didn't think that was an appropriate question, noticing her discomfort about his question, he cleared his throat…

"Sorry about the question, but I'm only asking as a friend," he said and Hinata understood him perfectly, "You see he never really mentioned you until yesterday." He said honestly and almost smacked himself because that was obviously not a good thing to hear from a friend of your boyfriend…

Hinata was sort of hurt to hear that Naruto never mentioned her to Sasuke even once until only recently. She knew she never wanted to be the centre of attention… but at least give her some attention. She was partially insulted that Naruto always talked about Sasuke whenever they were together…

"You know what forget about that…" Sasuke said and looked at his watch, "And since we are an hour early… how about we take this time to get to know each other as… friends?" he suggested and she blushed and nodded meekly at him…

'_Damn… I really don't know how to talk to girls.' _He thought and mentally cursed…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Apparently… she got the job, and as much as she didn't want to impose, but Ringo kept on bugging her to at least visit the office… and since Naruto was there, he managed to convince Sasuke to allow her nephew in the firm… but with a fair warning…

"Matte Hina-bachan!" Ringo called out and ran outside the gate and got in the cab with Hinata. He really was so tired today, but he did make a promise to a certain someone to at least go in and see what it's like to be inside the building of the Uchiha corp. and if the boss of his aunt was really eye candy… \

He cringed as he looked back to his latest conversation with Hanabi…

_**Flashback**_

_He was staying over in his aunts' house until his parents got back from their honeymoon and he really stayed up late last night because he couldn't sleep much. He had slept a lot in the car and now regretted sleeping too much, and just when he finally got a moment's peace, he heard some hissing in his room as if someone was calling for him. He looked at his wrist watch and it was still early in the morning… _

_It seemed as if only one second ago he had just closed his eye… he spared his door a glance and saw his other aunt calling him out to his room. He groaned against his pillow and dragged his feet towards her…_

"_What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed manner, rubbing his eyes cutely and Hanabi rolled her eyes at him and pulled him inside her room…_

"_I need you to get in Hinata's new job." She said in a hushed tone, and Ringo stared up at her, his vision still blurry form rubbing them too much…_

"_Why do you want me to do that?" he asked and she just crouched down to his level and began to relay him everything she has planned out…_

_**End of flashback**_

Apparently, it was a poor excuse for him to go snooping around big businessmen property, but he still went with it anyway. Why? Because he was still holding a secret grudge against his aunt for not taking him seriously. He didn't have anything against Naruto, honestly, but there was just something about him that he wasn't convince that he was in love with his aunt. Sure they seemed happy together… but there's something about his smile and actions that begged to differ…

The next thing he knew was he finally got out of the cab and saw his aunt peck Naruto's lips. It was brief… but was still a kiss, but something about it too made him feel wary of their relationship. Maybe it was because he was with them… yeah… probably…

Naruto turned his attention to him and immediately a staring contest began. Their first meeting wasn't really that great, considering he began to threaten and sabotage him in any way he can… plus, he was still a kid so he got away with it anyway. Naruto got a good scolding from Hinata… before he got one from her of course. So it was safe to say that they weren't really very fond of each other, but he was still respectful with his elders… if he can help it.

They entered the building and he was amazed by the granite floors, the velvet couches and the cool environment of the place. It was just simply amazing. He stared up and saw a chandelier hanging above the ceiling and was surrounded by scattered lights with equidistant space between them… the lights looked like a giant spider web indeed…

"Ringo," Hinata called, "Come on." She said and he ran up to her and he was walking back after them…

"By the way Hinata," Naruto started, "There's a party being held tomorrow night, everyone's invited."

"Everyone?" she asked

"Yeah… it's like a welcoming party for Chouji." He said and looked at Hinata who was thinking…

"Sure, I guess I could come… I still have to check with Sasuke though." She said and Ringo's ears perked up… even he could tell just by the sound of his name, he was way better than Naruto… judging just by their name…

"Don't bother, Sasuke's coming. He actually allowed me to not come by and was planning to cancel all the meetings he scheduled tomorrow and reschedule them again." Naruto said, "So I'm sure he's fine with you not going to work tomorrow." Hinata was about to kiss him again, until Ringo came in between them and planted his feet there. The two adults stared at him, while he pretended not to notice their stares at him…

They reached the office and it was only him and Hinata. Hinata opened the door and he was just amazed on how cool and dark and mysterious the office was. He looked straight up at him and saw a man that was very busy shuffling papers around and typing in his laptop. He only looked up once his aunt had finally approached him and handed him his schedule for the day and they somehow traded some conversations and papers…

Ringo turned off the flash in his camera and took a picture of their interaction… for the rest of the day…

They were now headed back home and Ringo just kept on staring at the pictures he got of his aunt and Sasuke. He purposely stayed behind, not because he wanted to give them some alone time, but because he compared the picture with them. Sure enough they looked happy together… but something's definitely missing… besides, he might be biased on his opinions; however, he looked back at the picture in his camera…

He knew if they were together _together _then probably… this picture would be much more complete than this scene he is seeing right now in front of him…

* * *

**Yep… even Ringo knows something is not right with Hinata and Naruto…**

**But who am I to argue with what people want?**

**Who knows, I have a tendency to be biased…**

**Plus, do leave some reviews… and maybe I'll just have to edit a few parts of the other chaps ;)**


	4. The Surprise

**I don't own Naruto**

**And school is almost back and this is way overdue already so… yeah**

**Here you go…**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Recap _

"_Sure, I guess I could come… I still have to check with Sasuke though." She said and Ringo's ears perked up… even he could tell just by the sound of his name, he was way better than Naruto… judging just by their name…_

"_Don't bother, Sasuke's coming. He actually allowed me to not come by and was planning to cancel all the meetings he scheduled tomorrow and reschedule them again." Naruto said, "So I'm sure he's fine with you not going to work tomorrow." Hinata was about to kiss him again, until Ringo came in between them and planted his feet there. The two adults stared at him, while he pretended not to notice their stares at him…_

_They reached the office and it was only him and Hinata. Hinata opened the door and he was just amazed on how cool and dark and mysterious the office was. He looked straight up at him and saw a man that was very busy shuffling papers around and typing in his laptop. He only looked up once his aunt had finally approached him and handed him his schedule for the day and they somehow traded some conversations and papers…_

_Ringo turned off the flash in his camera and took a picture of their interaction… for the rest of the day…_

_They were now headed back home and Ringo just kept on staring at the pictures he got of his aunt and Sasuke. He purposely stayed behind, not because he wanted to give them some alone time, but because he compared the picture with them. Sure enough they looked happy together… but something's definitely missing… besides, he might be biased on his opinions; however, he looked back at the picture in his camera…_

_He knew if they were together together then probably… this picture would be much more complete than this scene he is seeing right now in front of him…_

_End of recap_

* * *

He was still looking at his camera when Hinata noticed him lagging behind them. She came to a stop and decided to wait for him, and when he finally caught up with her, she tried to take a sneak peak over at the camera he's been fiddling with ever since he got there. However, she wasn't able to sneak a peek since she was too tall and his head was covering the screen, and he immediately snapped his head up when he noticed her staring and quickly hid the camera away…

She tilted her head in confusion and narrowed her eyes at him…

"Ringo?" she called out, "What was that about?"

"N-nothing." He stammered and she gave him a knowing look…

"If it's nothing why hide it?"

"Because, I don't want you to look at it yet, I'm not happy with them." He pouted and she sighed…

"I'm sure you took good pictures."

"It's not how I took them that make me unsatisfied," he said and placed the camera out of her reach, which was quite pointless since she was taller, "It's the content." He finished and she raised her eyebrows, they came to Naruto's car, and he unlocked it and opened the door for Hinata to get in. she slid inside and Ringo opened the back door and strapped himself in…

Okay, he had to give it to Naruto; he was quite a gentleman despite his looks, but he was still convinced he wasn't the right man for his aunt. He scanned his pictures once more and just kept on scrolling and inspecting the pictures he took. It wasn't long before they finally reached their house, and Ringo sprang out of the back seat and quickly went inside the house to begin his full assessment and transfer the files to his laptop…

Hinata had bid goodbye to Naruto and followed her nephew in the house. Neji had asked her if she could watch over Ringo while they were away for the day and she had agreed. She placed her things down on the counter and began to make dinner, until her phone rang…

"Hyuga Hinata speaking." She answered and then heard a laughing in the background…

"_My, my neesan," _Hanabi said on the other line, _"The Uchiha's been rubbing off on you and his formalities." _She commented, and Hinata just rolled her eyes…

"Why'd you call Hana-chan?" she asked and she could feel Hanabi pout…

"_Aw… and here I thought you'd miss me when I'm gone."_ She replied…

"What do you mean 'when I'm gone'?"

"_Oh, you know… I'll be away for a while, so have fun with the little rascal. I'll be gone for a month." _She replied and hung up and the line went dead. Hinata just stared at her phone in disbelief and just sighed…

"Was that Hanabi?" Ringo suddenly asked and made Hinata abruptly turn around for being startled. She breathed a sigh of relief and just nodded in response before she started to continue her cooking…

"What did she want?"

"She just called me to say she'll be gone for a month." She replied as she still continued to shop some vegetables…

"Oh, can I pick your outfit?" he asked excitedly, and she turned around in confusion…

"Aren't you suppose to pick your own instead?" she asked and he just shrugged…

"Come on Hina-bachan, you didn't let me pick your boyfriend then at least let me pick what you're wearing." He whined and pouted at her. She just sighed in defeat and then just agreed with him. There was no point in trying to talk him out of it anyway. Once he's had his eyes set on something, he'll do whatever to make sure he gets it…

'_Sigh… kids.' _Hinata thought…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

Dinner was already finished and Hinata had told him to go and have his rest already for tomorrow which he had happily agreed to. He reached his room and locked it. He then opened his bag and pulled out some new batteries and memory cards. His monitor beeped and he inwardly groaned. Who could be sending him something?

He grudgingly sat on his chair and clicked his e-mail open…

It was from Hanabi…

He groaned and just dropped his head on the table…

'_This better not get me into any trouble.' _He thought and just opened and read the e-mail…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

He just got off from work earlier and had just finished rescheduling all of his appointments for tomorrow. Naruto had specifically requested for a meeting since there was some last adjustments needed for the party. And apparently, they still don't have a place for it, so he only growled under his breath in his frustration…

He was currently in his house's gym and he was currently practicing his punches. He still had to work out every once in a while though and lately he hadn't been getting much time, so this was the only time he could, better use it then than waste it. After an hour or so of working out, he went to take a shower, Naruto and the others would be here soon and he did not want to meet the others looking all sweaty and smelling so stinky…

After he took a bath and put on some comfortable clothes, the doorbell had rung and he answered the door, well, there seemed to be a little company than expected though. The only ones there were Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Naruto and Shikamaru… where were the others?

"Just you?" he asked with both eyebrows raised and the three of them nodded…

"Shino's handling the decorations." Kiba said

"Sai's taking care of the gifts." Shikamaru stated

"What about Neji?" he asked

"He's handling the guest list." Naruto replied

"And what else do we have to meet about again?" Sasuke asked somehow wishing that at least they finally found a place. The party was tomorrow and if they were going to have it postponed then it would be so troublesome…

"I thought Naruto already told you we'd be meeting here about the place?" Kiba said and Sasuke shrugged…

"Well, I was at least hoping you guys already found a venue for it. What are the others in for anyway?"

"Oh, they're handling the cooking and everything for the big surprise."

"So where will we celebrate?" Naruto asked

"An open space I hope." Shikamaru suggested

"Why?" Sasuke asked him

"To see the clouds or even the stars at night." Shikamaru said looking up the glass ceiling again

"I don't know about you guys but anywhere's better as long as dogs are allowed." Kiba said as he patted Akamaru on the head, and he barked in agreement…

This left them thinking…

Shikamaru staring at the clouds…Kiba looking at Akamaru and Akamaru staring back at him…Sasuke massaging his temples…And Naruto, looking from Shikamaru to Kiba to Sasuke and the living room and all over again with his eyes turning faster and faster every time he repeated this, his mind formulating a place and somehow… he got it!

"I think I know just the place!" Naruto said standing up; everyone looked at him in disbelief that he actually thought of a place…

"Where?" Shikamaru asked, but Naruto didn't answered, instead he, looked towards his best friend, and rolled his eyes around the place with a grin plastered on his face with his hands open wide on his sides… everyone got the message

"No. Not a chance."

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

The two girls had been waiting for Hinata for quite some time now, since she was the expert in cooking and they already got all the decorations for the party. After a few minutes, a car honked and they opened the door to reveal Hinata beaming at the both of them and holding up grocery bags…

Yep, it was strange that Ino, Hinata and Sakura had known each other. Considering that they actually know Sasuke too, but they never really thought of her much around Sasuke, but now it was totally different. She was after all, his secretary, so she's most likely the female that gets to spend time with him a lot. They've been asking her questions about Sasuke nonstop ever since she had gotten the job, and apparently, she just wished they would stop asking…

She only met Sasuke now, and she wasn't able to get that much information about him, except in what type of coffee he likes, the rest she just heard as a slip of tongue from the both of them. Sometimes she just swears that the both of them are walking "Sasuke" encyclopedia…

They stayed up late preparing for the party, and had to travel back and forth to Sasuke's residence to put up the decorations. It had been her first time there and she admits… the place was huge. And for a guy, it sure was pretty organized and clean. Maybe he has OCD… but of course, that was only an assumption…

Once she reached back to her house, she dropped on the bed and immediately fell asleep…

Her entire day had been so exhausting…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

He ran back and forth around his room, throwing his blankets, pillows, clothes and many more. The reason he was doing this was because he couldn't find his things, he was cursing her on such a task assigned to him. She knew he was only a kid, no less than eight and yet she tasked him on something older ones must handle, especially matchmakers. It was already the day of the party, and yet he couldn't seem to find it where he usually leaves it…

'_Older ones huh? Ha! I know just what to do! No, I think hiring matchmakers would do. But I don't have money to hire them. Humph, fine, whatever anyways, but they better do it properly though.' _he thought to himself. As he texted three different persons, he resumed bombarding his room again. As he looked around his room, he could see the bed misplaced and its covers ripped off of it. Pillow and clothes on the floor, toy trunk open and cabinet disorganized. Just as he decided to clean up his enormous mess on his room, his door opened…

"Ringo dear, what's all the noise…WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" his mother, who was wearing a red duster with sakura petals dancing all over it as a design, big, brown wide eyes, hair in one, lovely yet messy bun, exclaimed when she opened the door and saw the mess in his room… it looked like a storm had just passed by it…

"I was just looking for my camera, notebook, pen, album and a bag to fit them all, maybe also an envelope. Do you know where they are kaasan?" he asked her, looking very worried and she sighed…

"What do you need those things for?" she asked slowly getting through the mess near the door

"For the party today, did you happen to see it?" he asked, "I was really hoping I'd get some awesome shots tonight." He said and started to pick up some clothes and folded them neatly. TenTen thought for a moment…

"Yes, I did. But if you were looking for them you didn't have to make a storm go through your room! You shouldn't have gone through lengths for those things. You would do that for us right, Ringo?" she asked him holding him close checking if he was okay, and Ringo just rolled his eyes and nodded his eyes…

"Of course I would but-" he was cut-off when she held up her hand and continued…

"I know, I know, they're important to you. Sorry, I forgot. Have you tried your activity room?"

"No, not yet, why- oh, yes, that's right, now I remember. Thanks mom!" he kissed her on her cheek and ran out of his room, but his mom added…

"Hey, clean up your room young man!" and she went out of her son's room, as she walked down the stairs, she could see her husband inside his office as she entered, she could see his very long, cared hair in a long ponytail; wearing a white polo and black formal pants. His hands typing fast on the keyboard, and relaxed white eyes on the computer screen…

"Hey honey, how are you doing with the guest list?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his broad back and rested her chin above his right shoulder…

"I'm doing fine with the guest list, ten." He said as he looked at her brown beautiful eyes, and kissed her on the lips.

"Anyway, have you told the other girls what you'll be doing?" he asked her, pulling away from the kiss

"Yes, I did and I am still helping Ringo." She answered

"What can I do to help you guys?" he asked

"You've got enough tasks in your hands, Neji. We can handle this." She said and gave him one last kiss on the cheeks and went out of the office…

"Temari's arriving later though, should we invite her?" he asked her and she thought for a moment…

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to right?" she smiled and pecked his cheeks; "I'll go and check on Ringo now."

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

Everyone was busy and prepared and did many other things for that day. They went to the Uchiha Compound, and finished everything that hasn't been done yet. Everyone wanted to be early and as they waited for all the other guests to arrive at the place. Kakashi and the others were guarding the place telling the neighbors and reminding them that there will be a surprise party so they are invited but just not let any word out that there will be a party in the Uchiha compound.

If you were going to look at the Uchiha compound you could see that a lot of people were getting inside but no one was going out everything that is happening was kept inside. The only ones that could go out were the ex-teachers, as they kept a look out perch for Lee's green car.

If you are wondering where Lee is, well here he is…

Everyone that passed by would look at the airport. Not because there were waiting for someone, or even hoping to ride on a plane. No, it was because they would think if it's a pole, or a statue or even a guard of the airport.

He was standing still. Very still than a very old and big tree, eyes roaming around looking for someone, wearing a green tux, orange formal pants and orange hat. Everyone that would look at his big, black round eyes would run away from him even two meters away. Yet, he didn't mind. It was because he had only one thing going on his mind…

'_Wait for Chouji and not utter a single word and bring him directly to the Uchiha compound.' _He repeated this on his mind over and over again, until moments passed and he still didn't move…

Since Chouji, who was an Akimichi, didn't know that he was expected, got off the plane wearing a black tuxedo, with a black ribbon tied on his neck, a napkin on his breast pocket, bringing a black suitcase, his long, orange brown hair sticking everywhere and hanging on his back just as he was about to call a taxi, he saw one green fellow near the entrance, as he looked more closely at him. And then he knew, it was Rock Lee, he then approached him and when Lee's eyes stopped upon him, he walked directly at him grabbed him and pushed him inside a green car, that he guessed was his.

As Lee drove the car, Chouji asked a lot of questions yet he uttered not a single word, brought him directly to a place that Chouji couldn't see properly since there were no lights. He thought for a while that Lee was out of his mind and that the place was abandoned. Lee grabbed him by the collar pulled him out of the car, fixed his clothes and gestured him to come inside with a grin printed on his face.

Lee's mission was complete he did it successfully. He did not utter a single word. He waited for Chouji and brought him directly to the Uchiha Compound. Yes, he did it and had successfully done it, but…he took it too literally.

* * *

**Well… I wasn't able to really rewrite it fully, but I only edited some parts, so there are a bit of similarities… anyway, do watch out for the next time I'll rewrote and edit things…**

**I'm almost done with this!**

**Do bear with me people…**

**I'm typing faster than I could…**

**School is right around the corner, so I'll be a bit busier…**


	5. Mission no1: Gather the crew

**Alright… this chapter has only been edited and not rewritten… there's not much change I could do anyway…**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Recap _

_As Lee drove the car, Chouji asked a lot of questions yet he uttered not a single word, brought him directly to a place that Chouji couldn't see properly since there were no lights. He thought for a while that Lee was out of his mind and that the place was abandoned. Lee grabbed him by the collar pulled him out of the car, fixed his clothes and gestured him to come inside with a grin printed on his face._

_Lee's mission was complete he did it successfully. He did not utter a single word. He waited for Chouji and brought him directly to the Uchiha Compound. Yes, he did it and had successfully done it, but…he took it too literally._

_End of recap_

As he walked inside the compound, he noticed how dark the place was and tried to adjust from it. He looked back at the fellow with him with a confused look, but the fellow just looked back at him with a smile stuck on his face. He continued to move forward, closer to the door. As he held the shinning silver, yet cold knob, he was hesitant to open it. He looked at the fellow again, but unfortunately, he didn't get anything out of it, since the fellow was still grinning at him with big, wide round eyes. He turned the knob slowly, like he was in a somewhat horror movie. As the door knob clicked open, he had entered a very dark room, yet he could see stars on the ceiling.

'_Is it a glass ceiling?' _he thought

As his eyes adjusted from the dark he could make out a tiny switch on the side of the door. As he looked back at Lee, Lee entered the house and disappeared in the dark. As he was about to follow, he noticed, on the corner of his eye, a dark figure beside him. He could make out that it was a boy with a very pale skin complexion, just as he was about to turn the lights on, the boy beside him had beat him to it.

His eyes widened as he heard a very loud surprise, along with confetti and flower petals that were thrown over him, with all of his friends smiling at him. Beside him was Sasuke, who crossed his arms staring at him with onyx black eyes, clearly bored of waiting. In front of him were all of his favorite delicious foods prepared on the wooden, shiny brown table. He felt like he was dreaming the sweetest dream he ever had! Unknown to him, everyone was looking at him with anxious looks until he fainted, and Sasuke at least caught him in time, but was squashed underneath his weight and grunted in the impact as he fell down cushioning Chouji…

"Told you it was not good to have a surprise party; but, past is past and never to discuss." Sasuke said as he laid down on the floor with brows furrowed, in his mind, he was imagining that his place later on was going to be a whole new place, _**after**_ the party…

He groaned at the image…

* * *

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

While everyone else was busy on tending to Chouji, a young boy with long brown hair in a low pony tail and brown eyes, wearing a white polo, and brown formal pants and black shoes, had pulled away three teenagers out of the crowd. The first one he pulled out was wearing a blue green tux with white untuck polo underneath and black formal pants with goggles on his spiky brown hair, was grabbed by the collar. Second one, who was wearing circle eyeglasses, gray tux fixed neatly and grey formal pants was grabbed by the hem of his shirt. And lastly, who was wearing a lacy, sleeveless pinkish violet blouse with a fluffy blue skirt with her orange hair in two magnificent standing pigtails tied on the very top, was grabbed by the hand. The young boy had pulled them, leading them to many empty halls with picture frames of all the Uchiha Clan members. After making sure no one else can follow, hear or see them, he stopped immediately, causing everyone's head to collide with each other and have bumps on it.

"Ouch! What you did that for?!" the first one exclaimed

"Because you wouldn't cooperate, if you had just cooperate a bit more then you would have notice that my footsteps were getting slower and slower, so apparently it is not my fault why you let me drag you and tire myself then causing you three to bump your heads." The young boy explained, all of them had exchanged confused looks and stared back at the little boy who was at least three and a half foot tall.

"So… what do you need us for then, ne, Ringo-chan?" asked the third, resting her hand on her knees, Ringo, who blushed crimson red, lose his temper and replied…

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NICKNAME AGAIN MOEGI! FOR TEENAGE, ADULT, BOY, GIRL OR ANYTHING IN BEETWEEN YOU ARE, I WILL NOT SECOND GUESS TO BEAT YOU UP!" Ringo shouted, causing the three of them to hug each other with paled faces and eyes big and round with frightened looks.

"S-s-ssoo, w-w-w-wwhaat d-do y-yo-you w-want us t-to d-do th-th-then Ringo?" asked the second one asked him stuttering with fear…

"Get yourselves ready Udon, we have an important job to do." He answered smirking deviously at them, the three teens could only gulp, he sure was scary when he wants too…

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

A young man with pale skin walked out of the room and found himself at his house's balcony. He was wearing a black fitting sweatshirt and black pants. As his onyx black eyes scanned the room once, and thought that he was alone. He ran his hand through his dark black, chicken-butt-styled hair, he looked at the sky and noticed how beautiful the stars were, when a sensation of sadness had overwhelmed the atmosphere around him…

It's been years since he had held a party in this very house and back then he still had a family. He sighed as he looked at the stars, he wondered if they were watching him from above there as they would always tell him…

'_I wish you guys are still here… beside me.' _he thought, but his peace and quiet was disturbed when his sense of hearing became sharp and heard a faint shivering sound just right behind him near his left side…

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

* * *

Since everyone was busy, they didn't notice that few of them were missing. They were busy focusing on the oversized male on the guest room who was lying on a queen sized bed, with gold silk blanket, bed sheets and pillows. As he started to stir from his short sleep, he opens his eyes slowly as he was adjusting to the light around the room, and everyone else smiled. Everyone started talking to him, just as everyone was talking about on how the party is going to be, Shino's single sentence had caused them to be silent…

"Where is the host of the party?" he asked to no one in particular, and everyone else exchanged looks as they started wondering…

'_Where is Sasuke?'_

* * *

**Right… so I only edited a few parts…**

**Don't worry, I'm editing the other chapters also…**


	6. Friction

**Okay… this is also only edited…**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Recap _

_Since everyone was busy, they didn't notice that few of them were missing. They were busy focusing on the oversized male on the guest room who was lying on a queen sized bed, with gold silk blanket, bed sheets and pillows. As he started to stir from his short sleep, he opens his eyes slowly as he was adjusting to the light around the room, and everyone else smiled. Everyone started talking to him, just as everyone was talking about on how the party is going to be, Shino's single sentence had caused them to be silent…_

_"Where is the host of the party?" he asked to no one in particular, and everyone else exchanged looks as they started wondering…_

_'__Where is Sasuke?'_

_End of recap_

* * *

They walked out of the room and started for the dark-haired, mysterious man with onyx black eyes, and a brilliant mind. They went out in groups. Well, most of them; Naruto went with Sakura to look for Sasuke. Kiba and Shino searched for Hinata. Neji and TenTen were looking for their son, Ringo. Ino, Shikamaru and Temari were left in the room just in case someone returns, and to keep Chouji company. While Lee, who was naturally energetic, volunteered to look for Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru.

* * *

Two people were looking for Sasuke. The first one was a young man; he wore a black tuxedo with an orange necktie, black pants and black shoes. His hair was on his usual spiky blonde style. He looked the same… but formal; too formal for his liking. The second one was a lady; she wore a pink dress with ruffles. Her bubblegum pink hair was in a neat bun, some of the hairs dangling were curled. In his opinion, she was beautiful.

After realizing where it was leading him to, he frowned at his own comment. The girl with him spoke up…

"Naruto" she said

"Hmm?"

"Um… do you think that Sasuke is alright?" she asked, clearly concerned for her beloved **Sasuke-kun**

"He, don't worry Sakura, teme will be just fine. He's always was use in being alone, ever since _the _incident." And he looked over her to see how she would react, and jealousy quickly washed over him…

'_I love you…but, I want you to be happy. If he is the one you want… then I won't stand in your way.' _And he continued to walk with her to look for their friend.

3

Another pair was looking for Hinata. The first one was a boy. He was wearing a tuxedo, just like Naruto, only the necktie was colored gray. He also wore his usual sunglasses, the reason why? Well, no one knows. The second one, well, was still a boy. He also wore a tux with brown necktie, and like Naruto, his hair was spiky, just colored brown. He also brought with him his trusted old- I mean young companion, the canine, Akamaru.

For years of still being with their friend, they could tell that Hinata could be a _little too _sneaky for her own. And it also looks like she had not taken the route they have, seeing that Akamaru still hadn't picked up her scent. Kiba was getting quite impatient, so he asked Shino how he knows where Hinata will go, he replied…

"Just think like her."

* * *

Well, Lee is um… having a deal with himself… and um… invisible partner?

"YOSH! THOSE TROUBLESOME KIDS… I kind of sound like Shikamaru for a while there, oh yes, where was I? Right! IF I DON'T FIND THEM! THEY WILL FIND ME HAVING 100 PUSH-UPS AND PUMPS FOR ONE WEEK!" and he started to run with the wind to look for Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

* * *

Ino was busy gossip- I mean talking to Chouji about the latest news in Konoha. Shikamaru was impatiently listening to Ino and was having difficulty in trying to sleep. He was jealous of the girl just across the room that had fallen asleep without any difficulty. He wanted so badly to be the girl, but then again, on his mind, girls are soooo troublesome. And to be a girl would be more troublesome. He stared at the girl that was asleep and observed her sleeping figure.

She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with some part that covered her chest, back and neck was like a fish net. Her hair was sandy blonde, in four ponytails; two of them were on the top of her head, one on the left and one on the right, the bottom part was similar. Her breathing was calm enough to make him say she had fallen asleep even before Chouji had woke up therefore leaving her oblivious to how annoying Ino had been chatting with Chouji.

He found her somewhat foreign looking yet sort of familiar. Basing on what he heard from Ino, her brothers couldn't attend for some sort of business meeting and only she had nothing to do, leaving her free to go and do whatever she pleases to; which leads her to visit Konoha. Come to think of it, he never actually saw the Sabakus before. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, who had been oblivious to the stares and glances Ino and Chouji, had been giving him, for being too busy observing the sleeping person. This led Chouji and Ino to make their, own gossip, basing on this situation…

"Ne, Ino, what do you think Shikamaru is staring at?" Chouji asked her quietly, noticing him staring into something. Ino was taken aback and together they stared at Shikamaru and followed where his glance landed on. Ino gave a devious smirk with a matching devious glint in her eyes…

"I think Shikamaru is checking _**her**_ out." Ino replied, this snapped Shikamaru from his staring-at-an-empty-space moment that almost made him sleep…

"Oi-"he interrupted, but apparently they didn't hear him, he stood up going closer to them…

"Why?" Chouji asked

"Maybe he likes her." Ino said to Chouji as if talking to a confused little boy why someone was staring at someone. They both decided to look at him once again. They looked at where he was only to find someone standing in front of them. They both looked up… very … very slowly. Shikamaru was glaring at them. Both of them yelp and rushed towards the sleeping Temari. Temari was shook awake when two tight arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist. She looked at around her and saw Ino and Chouji shaking beside her, Ino explained…

"Temariiii! I was just telling Chouji that Shikamaru was CHECKING you out, and got mad at us!" she wined, Chouji nodded

"Checking me out?" she repeated, yet Shikamaru interrupted…

"Correction, I wasn't mad, I was simply glaring, for one of the ten commandments God gave was thou shall not spread false testimonies against your neighbors and I was NOT, I repeat, was not checking you out, I was just staring and somehow find myself staring at you to my sleep." he said and Temari simply looked at him with one eyebrow raised. She walked towards Shikamaru with an amused face, and asked…

"And why were you _**staring**_ at me Shikamaru-san?" she walked slowly towards him "For I clearly know that INO, _**can't **_be trusted, for she makes such a gossip." So Shikamaru answered, still not moving from his place…

"I was jealous because you were sleeping. And why would I be checking you out? In my opinion girls are troublesome, and you are no exception. And you" Shikamaru walked towards her leaving them only one foot away from each other "-simply don't interest me." And the door was open…

* * *

A couple went for a searching mayhem for their kid. The woman was wearing a plain spaghetti strapped dress, which is color red. Her brown hair was in one neat bun. The man with her was wearing a black tux, with a brown necktie. His hair was still long, strait and brown in a low pony tail. They were looking for him already and still haven't found him.

"Neji, are you sure you don't know where he went off to?" TenTen asked him, he shrugged his shoulders…

"I'm serious you know. I don't know where he gets his sneakiness from." And Neji just stared at her blankly, and thought…

'_Luckily I know. Like mother, like son. Those two are definitely alike a lot.'_ And he sighed to himself and followed his wife once again.

* * *

Four figures were sneaking inside an Uchiha office. The hall ways seemed deserted, so they entered. They were there to _**copy**_ some files. The office they entered was spacious, the floor was grey, and walls were white. There was only little furniture inside. The furniture were a desk, one chair, a cabinet with paper works (for the Uchiha Corp), a piled books (Jiriaya forced him to take his own made books), and what they were looking for… the computer.

They rushed to the computer, just as they were about to turn it on, Moegi accidentally moved the mouse, and the computer was suddenly with life…

"This was on standby mode?" Konohamaru asked

"Maybe, let's just say luck is on our side this time." Udon said, while Ringo sighed…

"Well, at least we know we are gonna spend a little time here than I expected." After saying that Ringo proceeded to taking his camera out and take pictures, if only they know… Sasuke's room had something they would really regret if they didn't take a picture of…

A view of Hinata and a different side of Sasuke… only a few had seen; mainly Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Too bad, they didn't know. Ringo took out his phone and sent a message…

* * *

- (~_~) -Out of Konoha- (~_~) -

A certain young teen's phone rang with a sound indicating a new text message. Luckily for her, the speaker's voice was louder than her phone. So apparently, no one noticed the sound. She turned back her attention to the speaker…

"And so we will…" blah, blah, blah and after a few minutes they were dismissed. She looked up from her phone, she smirked. Everything was going according to plan, now all she has to do is to get over her trip and help the little boy… unfortunately, the little boy forgot to mention his _**little **_help.

_Flashback_

_She went to her computer to send a very important e-mail to her co-worker. She had to at least give him the details she wants from him when she returns. She started typing…_

_**Hey Ringo, I have a trip out of town for a month. I need you to get all the files of all single persons in Japan. You can do whatever you want and need to do. I did discuss about the four-part plan. Just start the friction part will ya? And when I get back, I'll handle the heat, and then the rest, too.**_

_**You know what I mean, and get Uzumaki's file for me, kiddo.**_

_**Send me all the things inside the Uchiha's compound and everything about him. I have something in mind. Tell you when I get back, nephew. –Xo-**_

_And she sent it to Ringo…_

_End of flashback_

Oh yes, she is starting to smell victory. Just as she hates to miss to see the friction part, sacrifices should be done. Looking back at the text…

**We're in luck, the Uchiha left his office open and computer on stand-by mode. We're copying the files right now. The friction will start after some while, but I'm planning on matching them up myself. You'll just have to go with it. I'll send you a video of it. You sure would miss the fun.**

Wait… did he just text we?!

* * *

He walked towards the girl that was shivering. He touched her shoulder, she turned around. So, the girl in a lavender spaghetti-strapped, silk dress was his secretary, Hinata. Her hair was in one neat bun, but dangles of hair were let loose on the sides of her face. On his mind she was simply… one word… beautiful.

"A-ano S-Sasuke-san, did I disturb you?" She asked him he just shook his head, coming back to his senses since he was caught on her very pretty white lavender eyes, he remembered why he even bothered to go and approach her…

"Why are you here? You should go inside; I can see you're freezing." He said

"Um… I really can't find anything to do inside, so better be outside. I can find the night so…"

"Peaceful?" he continued her sentence, she nodded

"As much as I hate to leave, we should go inside, Chouji might be awake already, come on." He gave and outstretched hand for her, and she meekly took it. They went inside, hand in hand. Not really noticing this, they found it comfortable. Boy, if someone was there at the time, they might mistake them to be a couple.

* * *

Sai entered the room. Only to find the room filled with people, two were behind the bed and another pair was standing a foot away from each other. Everyone's eyes were on him now, he felt like he interrupted something important or something private.

Temari was the first to move and break the silence "We'll see about that, **Shika-kun**." And Temari walked out with Ino trailing behind her. Sai looked at Chouji, realizing he was already awake…

"Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru said, and walked out…

"Come on Chouji, Yamato told me to let you stay in the living room." Sai said opening the door wider for him to pass. While in his mind…

'_Luckily I'm in between.' _And with that he followed Chouji to the living room.

* * *

Two search parties met on the way and decided to help each other look. Fortunately, they did see them on their way. Naruto then ran at them and placed one arm around Sasuke and another around Hinata.

"Oi teme, we've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" Naruto addresses to him

"Around. Chouji awakened yet?" Sasuke replied

"Yes, and about time." Sakura answered as she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to the living room. When they reached the living room they started the party when the host arrived. Sasuke just sat on the couch and drank red wine. Ringo and the others were found, and Ringo definitely got scolded. Konohamaru and Moegi got their plans already on how to make the friction, after some while… they started.

Ino was busy chatting with Sakura and apparently they got into a cat fight. Kiba and Akamaru were just nearby and he was holding a glass of beer. This was phase one of the friction part. Sakura went away and Ino stayed at her place Kiba was still not moving. They needed Kiba to move towards Ino to proceed with it. They definitely weren't planning on anytime soon.

Ringo somehow knew they were never going to be able to start and might somehow miss a chance, he signaled Moegi to start with phase two, leaving Konohamaru with phase one. Moegi then started to proceed towards a sleeping Shikamaru and a wine-drinking Temari. Temari was still in no means, near Shikamaru. Temari went to the comfort room afterwards. Moegi followed her…

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.' _Moegi thought and waited outside the comfort room for Temari to go outside. Going back to Konohamaru, he settled in squatting under the table. He waited for some while, and eventually fallen asleep under the table. No one seemed to have noticed this, even Ringo who would have wake him up. Suddenly Akamaru ran away from his master, and Ino was still not moving, Konohamaru sleeping and Ringo was suppose to ran towards him, fortunately when Kiba was about to ran after his dog, Konohamaru changed his sleeping position. He outstretched his leg, and Kiba stumbled on it wetting Ino with his half filled glass of beer. Konohamaru bolted awake, and crawled out of the table. Everyone looked at them…

Ringo smirked, and turned away whistling. Konohamaru saw what a sight had been in front of him, while everyone else resumed to what they were doing a while ago…

"Um… I am so sorry Kiba-niisan and Ino-neesan! I was asleep, I didn't know!" he apologized and went away, though in his mind…

'_Who would have known, I could do better if it's __**accidentally on purpose**__.' _And he grinned widely. Ino was furious at that time! How could dog boy run her wonderful night! She was already almost at her part when she was showing off to her Sasuke-kun that she could be cool! And he just has to spill his beer on her!

"HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY MOMENT?!" Ino fumed at him

"Well I'm sorry! Sigh, just because Sasuke didn't notice you don't mean it was because of me! In fact you should thank me for if I had not spilled my beer on you he wouldn't even look at you!" Kiba ranted

"You're just jealous because girls faun over him and not you!"

"Well, yes I am. He seemed to be annoyed but, if I were him I would have taken a girl since I don't wanna die virgin. And if I were him too, I wouldn't look at you!"

"Why? Because I'm too pretty for your eyes!?" she said smirking

"No, because you're so thin you look like a toothpick from afar hardly ever recognizable." And with that, Ino ran away. Kiba realizing his mistake was about to ran after her but Shino held him back…

"Too late for that now, just tell her tomorrow. Come on, now, Akamaru might not be that far." Shino said and dragged him out of the living room. Temari emerging from the comfort room was directly replaced by Ino, who locked the door instantly. She knocked on the door only to hear Ino said a silent 'go away'. She turned around and heard Ino's sobs grow louder, as much as she likes to break down the door, a mad Uchiha would be something she would like to avoid.

She went back to the living room not noticing Moegi following her from time to time. Moegi was mustering all her courage to be able not to mess this up, and execute their phase two perfectly. Temari was already near Shikamaru about to take a seat, luckily for her; Ringo pushed Moegi, who accidentally pushed Temari towards the sleeping Shikamaru. Shikamaru was suddenly awake, only to find someone else's lips brush against his. Temari's and his eyes widened, both bolted up standing with noticeable blushes on their cheeks, Shikamaru was the first to recover yet furious at the same time…

"And I thought I was the one who's supposed to be interested, huh?" Shikamaru glared at her

"Well I'm sorry but it was an accident! Believe me I didn't-"Temari said apologetically, but Shikamaru interrupted her…

"Whatever!" and he stormed out of the compound, Temari sat on the chair Shikamaru previously sat on and was _**cooling **_down. Around at the same time was phase three of Ringo's plan on the friction part…here's what happened, and apparently they got Udon to play a ballroom music and the others danced waltz. Some had gotten pairs; Naruto danced with Hinata, Asuma and Kurenai, Jiriaya and Tsunade, and apparently Sasuke was dragged by Sakura to the dance floor. Others that weren't there were minding their own business, like Kakashi, who was reading his favorite novel… Icha Icha Paradise!

Everyone else seemed to have a good time, well… maybe not everyone; just one wasn't enjoying his self…

Sasuke was probably trapped with Sakura along the dance and when he got the chance to be side to side with Naruto, he whispered in his ear…

"Psst, let's change partners." Sasuke said and another twirl, and when they met again, Naruto mouthed a 'what' word, Sasuke mouth back an 'exchange' word. Naruto got the message and told Hinata…

"Um… ano, Hinata-chan, Sasuke wants a change of partners. Are you alright with it?" He asked her, she reluctantly nodded her head; he looked back at Sasuke and gave a go signal. Both males let go and went directly to their new partners. Ringo noticed the change of partners, and smiled inwardly. Udon was taping the whole scene from afar. They almost have it just to make Sakura…

"NARUTOOO!" they got it! Their plan was successful. They knew how much Sasuke hates to get stuck with fan girls and Moegi definitely predicted Sasuke would want to change partners with someone not older than him and not a fan girl, Hinata was the perfect candidate. Then getting them make the first part of their phase three of friction, only Sasuke has to slowly develop some feeling for Hinata, and Sakura realize Naruto was always there and would also fall in love with him. Now about Hinata falling for Sasuke, it's up to him already, since he is such a ladies' man.

"What did you do?!" Sakura said

"Um… nothing offensive?" Naruto answered sheepishly…

"You are… ugh… fine!" Sakura then just proceeded to dancing with him anyway…

"Jeez Sakura, I was only doing Sasuke a favor." Naruto said…

"Well, why don't you do me a favor to, huh, Naruto?!" Sakura fumed at him…

"Like what?! Watch you go after Sasuke who just breaks your heart again! No Sakura, from my point of view Sasuke's trying to give you clue that someone else was always waiting for you to notice them!" he simply shouted back at her clearly hurt…

"Like who?!"

"I don't know! An old friend who was always there beside you when Sasuke went away for two and a half years back when you were still sixteen!" Naruto then ran away and left the compound, Hinata just stopped to see him go, she knows now Naruto is still harboring feelings for Sakura. Sasuke just looked at her and did something unexpected, even he was surprised…

He hugged her and whispered…

"It's alright; everything will be back to normal. Naruto is just out of his mind than he usually is." She just laughed at his unintentional joke

"You can be funny sometimes Sasuke. Thank you. I- We should get going now." And she gave him a quick hug, while Sakura, who was still stunned, saw them hug each other but didn't mind it at all. She knew Hinata was hurt emotionally, and Sasuke just did that to comfort her. Yet she felt something was definitely wrong with her now. Maybe she was just too stunned about everything that happened? Yes that's it… she was just stunned.

Udon thought, though the plan was successful, they went overboard not noticing how this will work out if they did put it into action. Even the rest weren't expecting this, they thought it will all just go smoothly, but they seemed to forget, they are messing with people's emotions here. Udon then stopped recording and just passed it secretly to Ringo. He silently left the compound.

"Alright, I want everyone out of my house!" Sasuke ordered them, they immediately followed…

"Goodnight Sasuke-san and thank you. See you tomorrow at work." Hinata said and the rest of the Hyugas followed. Sasuke just stared at her retreating back, when everyone else was gone he turned around to see Sai still inside, he raised one of his eyebrow…

"Um… I thought I should clean up your house, you have a big day tomorrow." This raised Sasuke's confusion even more…

"O-okay, just don't go inside my room. You can do what you must do, my twin brother from another mother and father." And with that Sasuke went to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day.

* * *

**Okay… so I didn't really edit it…**

**I couldn't think of anything else anyway and I'm tired of editing and all…**

**Next chapter will also have a different author's note…**

**I repeat only the author's note would be different…**


	7. A New Day

**Yep… I don't own Naruto… that's all**

**School will start on June 18 guys… this is my last week…**

* * *

_Recap _

"_Alright, I want everyone out of my house!" Sasuke ordered them, they immediately followed…_

"_Goodnight Sasuke-san and thank you. See you tomorrow at work." Hinata said and the rest of the Hyugas followed. Sasuke just stared at her retreating back, when everyone else was gone he turned around to see Sai still inside, he raised one of his eyebrows…_

"_Um… I thought I should clean up your house, you have a big day tomorrow." This raised Sasuke's confusion even more…_

"_O-okay, just don't go inside my room. You can do what you must do, my twin brother from another mother and father." And with that Sasuke went to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day._

_End of recap_

* * *

A whole new day it was today, everyone would probably be late, but still… they should have planned it on a different day. Besides, every second counts, he would not be look down upon the neighboring companies of the other towns. The Uchiha Corp. was always on top, especially now that he was a famous writer as a sideline, and friends with the town's most energetic neighbor. Yes, friend… only _friend _is what he shall call this blonde man. Now he heard that this company, was also very popular and their rates were almost the same, the very thing that could rival the Uchiha Corp., now he wouldn't dare compete with the Hyuga Corp. for he made a pact with Neji that they would work side by side. And because of that, the Uchiha Corp. still is the number 1 richest company in the whole nation of Japan. Now this company ranked 2, along with the Hyuga Corp. This company was named The Sabakus Corporation. Something about this company was very familiar. What could it be?

3

Now before the day starts, he always has a plan for the meeting. He has insomnia, therefore he wouldn't really mind if he doesn't have sleep. Well, he takes naps, but never sleeps. So here he was again, inside his office. Just waiting for the working hours, he could care less where his sister goes to this time… well _most _of the time. But now that he heard where his sister went off to this time… he was interested about it. Now where is his sister?

If you remembered, Temari Sabaku… well, that's his sister. And if you remembered where she is… she's in Konohagakure. Now this village was known to have two of the richest companies in the country. The Hyuga Corp. and Uchiha Corp. were these companies. Now his company ranked second of the most powerful companies, along with the Hyuga Corp. The Hyuga Corp. had ranked first along with the Uchiha Corp, a long time ago. But now, it was the Uchiha Corp who was the only one that ranked first, because of its owner, Uchiha Sasuke, who wrote books about everything sensible and worth reading. Yes… he did read the book, for his sister bought one… and practically all of his books. He wanted to make sure it just wasn't the picture of the author every female was after, so… he read it.

The book was practically good, and made sense. Though the reasons of the female were different, it was really a work worth calling _'best seller'_. He doubts if the girls have even read it though. Now about the Hyuga Corp, it had ranked second because of this, but he heard that even if the Hyuga Corp did ranked second, they still win, for there was a pact among these two companies, a plan to forge into one. Now it still wasn't confirmed, but if that ever happens, they will always be on top. And after years of working and working, they finally had rivaled the Hyuga Corp, now as far as he heard that the only tight competition of Hyuga Corp was only the Uchiha Corp, until the Sabaku Corp ranked side by side with it.

Just one more, to get to the top, he will need details. Just as he formulated a plan inside his head, his alarm clock had rang, and indicated that it was time to go and work. Well, it looks like he'll be leaving things to his brother… for a while then, until he is finished with his business. Now to join his sister, he got up and started packing…

* * *

**After a while inside the building**

He called on for a meeting, his eyebrow was twitching. His brother was _late._ Now, he has to sit with the clients and wait for his brother…

Finally, his brother, Kankuro has arrived. He muttered a quick apology and sat on Gaara's right side. He started…

"Sorry for making you wait, but I have an important discussion that I don't want _anyone _to miss-"whispers to Kankuro "-especially you." And he turned back to the clients…

"I will be leaving for _a while_." And there were gasps and whispers that filled the room, one of them stood up and started complaining…

"What, how long will you be gone? Why would you leave? You can't just leave-"Gaara raised a hand indicating silence, he sat back down and everyone quiet down. He turned to look at them, and glared at the man, everyone was tense… when it was completely quiet, he continued…

"As I was saying, I will be leaving. I don't know how long, but I will be going to the neighboring town, Konoha. I will leave for business matters. And I can do whatever I please to do, for this company's sake." He turned to the man who had a fit a while ago. The man just gulped nervously…

"Are we clear? Any questions?" an old man raised his hand, Gaara nodded. He stood up; this man was old enough to say that he would have been retired already. But to the others disappointment, he was the owner of a production that served the Sabaku Corp. …

"May I ask young man, who will be taking over, in your absence of course." He asked and sat back down, Gaara replied…

"My brother Kankuro will be taking over. NO questions? Good. Meeting adjourned." And everyone exited the room; Gaara grabbed Kankuro's shoulder, and warned him…

"You better not do anything foolish, or else." Kankuro just gulp and laughed, Gaara sure is scary…

"Don't worry little bro, I won't!" he said with a nervous grin, and Gaara handed him over the papers. He has lot more things to do…

* * *

Hangovers are work's worst enemy. Last night was definitely something, but he felt as if he did something he didn't remember doing. But what was it? He got off the bed and went to the washroom. He splashed water unto his face, and grabbed a towel to dry it. He got ready for work, and went off. He will definitely get yelled at by Sasuke this time. The blonde man then rubbed his temples for the increasing throbbing of pain in his head. He definitely needs aspirins…

He went inside the building, but before he could go up, his attention was caught when the front desk called for him. He approached them with confusion…

"Yes, what may I do for you?" he asked them curiously, the front desk lady responded…

"Uchiha-sama told us that at the very moment you step foot inside this building" Naruto gulp and waited for what's next "-to tell you to go directly to his office." The lady finished. Naruto sighed, why could Sasuke probably called for him today? He looked at his watch and notice he was five minutes late. Sigh, Sasuke definitely needs to put some adjustments. He went up anyways without further a due.

* * *

He received a call from the front desk that Naruto has recently arrived; now the only problem is…

Hinata

Yes, until now Hinata still haven't arrived. Part of him wished she was sick, but that would mean not being able to see her, part of him also wanted her to show up, but that would also mean to scold her. Wait… what was he even thinking? Is he really that desperate to see her, and so careful not to yell at her? What's happening to him lately? For the past few days, he's been out of himself. Ugh, he definitely needs something, anything… to ease of this headache, maybe he'll get some aspirins later…

Just when he was about to sit down, a knock on his door was heard…

"Come in." he said and sat back down turning to see the window. A blonde man stepped inside the office, and cleared his throat. He turned around and saw the man he was waiting for five minutes ago. Yes, only five minutes ago. If you're wondering why? Well it's because a lot of things can happen even in just one second. Now his head was pounding with pain even more. He'll definitely get aspirins later, right now, he has to talk with this idiotic blonde, and be cautious not to mention anything about last night…

'_Last night' _Sasuke didn't know what happened to him back there that forced him to do it, he just felt like it, he suppose. But something was really odd about him, she felt so right, but wrong at the same time in his arms…

* * *

She woke up at the sound of her alarm. She opened her eyes but found it too bright. How could that be? She looked back up at her alarm and noticed it was already 10:05 am. Her eyes widened and she quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

'_Oh Kami spare me, Sasuke's definitely gonna get mad at me'_ she thought, lucky for her, Kami was on her side, she definitely won't get a taste of Sasuke's bad mood today, for many latecomers. She went downstairs and got out of the apartment. She called on for a cab, and went directly to the office. She arrived, and paid the taxi driver her expenses and hurriedly went inside. Just as when she reached the top most floors, she dashed out of the elevator and stopped in front of Sasuke's door. She could hear faint whining and scary tones inside. She knocked on the black door.

(~L~)

* * *

They both looked towards the door and back at each other… glaring. Sasuke looked away and went towards the door, and opened it… angrily. Hinata was in shock when she saw her boss, flaring with madness. She gulp and stared nervously at him, while Sasuke, who had just notice who was the one that interrupted his and Naruto's glaring contest, calmed down a bit, and softened his eyes. He let her in.

Naruto on the other hand though, who had forgotten that Hinata was his girlfriend, had a mischievous smirk on his face. He had somehow thought that Sasuke was beginning to soften up a bit on her. But then suddenly remembered she was in a relationship, and with him. He frowned and rubbed his head. This headache of his was definitely giving him this delusion. Now he was really determined to get aspirins…

'_Damn headache, making me forget my own girlfriend! Must…get…aspirins!' _he said inside his mind while rubbing his head, unknown that both were looking at him confusingly…

He opened his eyes, only to find that they were both staring at him with raised eyebrows. He grinned shyly and rush out of the office. Both stared at the door where he had just left, Sasuke decided to let him be. Hinata stayed rooted to the ground with a worried look on her face, Sasuke took a peek at Hinata by the corner of his eyes…

"Sigh, um, Hinata, do you still have a pulse?" he asked looking at his documents, Hinata turned around…

"Y-yes, Sasuke-sama, I still do."

"Well, stop daydreaming and get back to work." He ordered softly, she blushed and nodded her head, then headed towards her desk to do her job…

* * *

Sigh, it was definitely relaxing to get out of the plane already. His legs were getting numb through all that sitting. He looked around and saw the sandy blonde hair he was looking for, he approach it coolly. As he had gotten closer, he noticed that his sister was still very sleepy. He raised an eyebrow…

When her eyes landed upon him, she was full of energy once again. He sighed in his mind as his sister approached him. She had started to baby talk with him, and everyone that passed by looked at them confusingly. He bowed his head in embarrassment and dragged his sister outside the airport…

"Slow down little bro, why'd you come here anyway? Hmm? You've come to check up on your sister weren't you?" she said grinning…

Yes, he cares more about his sister than his brother because (1) she's less annoying, (2) she's less trouble, (3) she's the one that took care of them when their parents had died, and lastly (4) she's the most fragile, yet the one who had the strongest heart among them. Fragile because girls are emotional for him, and strong because she would try to get through all of their problems… if it's to get them out of trouble, of course. She's been heartbroken for so many times before, and forgets about it if they need help. For him, he just wants to carry the burden his sister had carried for so many years. Well, he loves his brother, but for different reasons too, just not the same reasons.

Temari had just put her arms around her brother's shoulder and walked him around the town…

* * *

She was bored… to death. No costumers so far and here she was, still trying to be awake, with puffy eyes already. She sighed and started to pull out a notebook and a pen, ready to write in her diary. Now just as she started jolting down her thoughts for this day, the door opened, to reveal a red nose… Inuzuka? She rubbed her eyes to check if she was really not imagining the torture of this young man, and even pinched herself. When she thought it was painful enough to wake her, she grinned... oh she's going to have so much fun today….

She started to volume up her iPod, and pretended to be writing something. Since he was too busy sneezing, he didn't notice…

So the torture begins, it's payback time for Ino Yamanaka…

* * *

**And now… this story is officially NOT on HIATUS anymore…**


	8. Developments

**Okay guys, this is now the eighth chapter of "The Job"**

**Do enjoy… and I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter please…**

_Recap_

_She was bored… to death. No costumers so far and here she was, still trying to be awake, with puffy eyes already. She sighed and started to pull out a notebook and a pen, ready to write in her diary. Now just as she started jolting down her thoughts for this day, the door opened, to reveal a red nose… Inuzuka? She rubbed her eyes to check if she was really not imagining the torture of this young man, and even pinched herself. When she thought it was painful enough to wake her, she grinned... oh she's going to have so much fun today…._

_She started to volume up her iPod, and pretended to be writing something. Since he was too busy sneezing, he didn't notice…_

_So the torture begins, it's payback time for Ino Yamanaka…_

_End of Recap_

"Achoo!" he sneezed once more and finally stared at the girl by the counter. She had been listening to something and probably hadn't heard him come in. he shrugged his shoulders and approached her but let out another sneeze. His nose was itching and stinging with every sneeze he let out. Why oh why did she have to own a shop full of things he was allergic to?! He sighed and sneezed again, he needs to get out of this shop as fast as he could…

He finally reached her but sneezed again, luckily he turned away from her before his fault against her would be too much. He really wasn't going to come in today; he just managed to pass by Shino who reminded him. He was going to apologize, but only when he'd bump into her. Who knew Yamanaka Ino could hold such a grudge…

"I-Ino… achoo!" he called out weakly before he sneezed again and stared back, Ino still was writing intently on some notebook, but he never got a good glance because he let out another sneezed. It felt as if his nose was going to come off and run away from this place, even he was tempted to do so too. But he was already here and might as well end this thing already before he'd have to go back and have another sneezing spree… though he was beginning to feel weak… and his body was starting to get its rashes, a clear sign that was not good at all…

Ino was still doing her best to ignore him and not laugh at his ridiculous predicament. She knew for a fact that he never once step near flowers, let alone walk into a shop filled with it, but she didn't really get to see firsthand just how allergic he is to them. She found it amusing to see him all red nosed and trying so hard to catch her attention. She just decided to continue on for a little while before having to just go and pretend she never noticed him, but it wasn't until she felt a certain thud on the counter when she looked up…

She thought he had slammed his palm on the counter, but then she hadn't seen anyone. She stood up from her counter and tried to get out, but something was blocking it. She pushed it hard enough until she saw a certain body blocking her way, she immediately dashed to her phone and dialled and ambulance before jumping over the counter to check up on the now unconscious Kiba…

She didn't know that he'd be unconscious…

"Kiba," she called out softly, but clearly panicking, "Come on pick up…" she whispered as she heard the phone on the other line finally pick up…

"_Yes, what's your emergency?"_

"There's an unconscious man in my shop… Yamanaka Flower shop, please hurry. He's allergic to flowers." She said and hung up turning Kiba over, who was now having rashes on his skin…

She really didn't mean for it to go this far…

3

Gaara had been roaming around the city with his sister, remembering every single way they took. He had been in Konoha for a couple of times but he never stayed that long. He has to admit, this place was clearly better than Suna, but he was not giving up. He continued to follow her as she explained where everything was. He set his suitcase down as he was left alone in his room inside his sister's apartment. He didn't know when she got this place but it sure reminded him of Suna…

Oh how homesick he was…

He sighed and decided to change before having to venture out into the city…

J 3

Hinata was very much groaning with the now growing pain in her head. She had drunk too much wine last night the moment she got home. She sighed and just continued booking schedules and arranging meetings for Sasuke. Who knew he had too many people who want to meet him? She sighed and went on with her usual job that was until her cell phone had suddenly vibrated on the desk. She sprang up quickly and looked at the office of her boss…

He was still reading some of his documents, she slowly put her phone underneath her desk and checked the message she had just received. Upon reading the message, her eyes widened and quickly snapped back up to stare at her boss. He seemed so busy and so immersed with his work that he didn't even dare look up. She felt quite guilty if she was to leave him, but she would still feel quite guilty if she wasn't at the hospital right now…

Finally Sasuke took a sip from his coffee and looked up at her. She blushed and sheepishly smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows at her and she just shook her head and went back to work as quickly and as efficiently as she can to be able to get off work early…

Sasuke was a bit curious on what was going through her mind right now. It seemed as if she was working faster than she usually does but he couldn't really be sure… he wasn't watching her intently before. He placed his cup down and went back to some documents he was reading but still kept a watchful eye on her. From the corner of his eye he could see her eyes dart off to him from time to time and could see her hands frantically working everywhere…

It seemed like she was being chased…

Or catching up to something. Finally Sasuke has had enough of her buzzing around her desk and stood up from his desk and walked out of his office. She immediately looked up and stood up from his chair. He stopped just right in front of her and could see she was trying to finish her work as fast as she could. He raised his eyebrows at her as he could see a lot of finished work and filled up schedules in her notebook…

She gulped when Sasuke approached her and gestured to her finished workload… it was now or never…

"I'm really sorry Uchiha-sama, I didn't-" Sasuke raised his hand to silence her and went over through her finished work…

"You did all this so you could get out of work early?" he asked and she nodded, "Why the rush Hinata?" he may not have known her that long, but he knows she never rushes unless she has to. He knows that as a fact only because he has watched how she worked. Slowly but surely, but still she could work at an incredible speed with paper works and all that Sasuke thinks she should replace Naruto with his job…

She fiddled uncomfortably and ran her hand up and down her arm…

"Um, K-Kiba-kun is now at the hospital and I just wanted to know how he is now." She heard Sasuke sigh and prepared for him to say to her how that is a sorry excuse, but it never came instead…

"Sigh, you should have just said so then maybe you could have been there earlier," he said and kept scanning her work…

"But you seemed so busy and I didn't-" he raised his hand again and stared at her…

"I've excused people for a lot less than that Hinata," he ushered her to the door and shut it close behind him, ignoring her weak protests, "Such as having to apply their smudged make-up." He muttered to himself and went back to his office. He looked down his glass windows and could see her getting in a cab urgently and he watched the cab disappear until he could no longer see it. He sighed and went back to his desk and just stared at it…

He groaned when he realized just how many he had to finish…

'_That's what you get when you take a day off I guess.' _He thought and went back to work…

He could feel his headache starting to return and groaned once more…

Hinata had rushed to Kiba's aid the moment she had gotten inside the hospital. She reached his room and was relieved to hear from Ino that his condition was finally stable. She went to sit down right beside Kiba, while Ino moved to the farthest corner… near the window and looked really depressed…

"If you don't mind Ino-chan," Hinata started, "but why were you guys together?" she asked, and Ino stiffened at the question. Should she really say the truth? Or should she make something up all of a sudden? She knew she has to say something before Hinata would really get mad… she hasn't really seen her get mad yet at all, and never wants to risk it.

"I, uh I was at the shop and well, he entered the shop and next thing I knew he was lying down the floor." She confessed and rubbed her palms together, "I knew he was allergic but I never knew just how worse he'd get if he'd get close to them." She said, feeling all her guilt coming back ten times. Hinata's gaze softened at her. She understood what Ino meant by not really knowing just how sensitive Kiba's nose could get with a room filled with flowers…

"It's alright Ino-chan," she said offering her a smile, "But, why was he there in the first place?" she asked and Ino met her gaze…

She never really got the chance to ask what he needed, he just fell unconscious. Ino sighed and shook her head, she absolutely had no idea what Kiba was thinking about when he walked into that shop… had she known, her guilt would increase a lot more…

"Was I the only one you called?" Hinata asked again, and Ino nodded…

"I didn't have his mother's or Shino's number," she started and looked out the window again, "You're the only person I can contact that cares about him." She said with an apologetic look. Hinata gave her another smile and nodded before dialling Kiba's mother. Ino sighed and stared at the sleeping man's form. He still had rashes, but it wasn't as bad as before. The doctors said his nose wasn't used to flowers that much. They never saw someone react that strongly against flowers, so Kiba probably have avoided flowers all his life, resulting to his nose not ever getting used to it. She sighed and walked towards Kiba, leaning against the wall…

She still wonders what was going through his mind in that shop…

A few moments later, people started to fill the room up. Ino decided to leave them, knowing he'd clearly be taken care of. Besides, she couldn't bear to see Kiba like that, he was so… silent, and something she clearly wasn't used to.

A few minutes afterwards, Kiba awoke; wondering how on earth he had gotten in the hospital… and disappointed, knowing that today… he failed to apologize to Ino. So much for trying not to start another sneezing spree. He'd try again next time though…

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

Sakura was busy preparing for a doctors' seminar in a different region, but she still couldn't help but recall Naruto's outburst last night. She admits she's one of the smartest people in their age group, but when it just comes down to Naruto, she's completely clueless on what motivates what he does at all.

They have been friends for a long time, longer than Sasuke perhaps, but she only realized it last night just how much he might have felt neglected by her. She slumped down on her bed and continued to hold on to the shirt Naruto had given her on her birthday. It was a nice shirt, and it was one of the most comfortable shirts she ever owned… though not really that fashionable seeing as there was a big "I LOVE RAMEN" imprinted on the front…

She releases a sigh…

'_I guess the only things I know about him is his perseverance and his love for ramen.' _She thought and placed it inside her suitcase…

Sasuke…

She thinks about him and his well being every now and then, even if he made it clear he'd never be in a relationship ever. She laughs suddenly in her quiet dark room. Someday he will fall in love… someday he'd swallow up his own words and be just as ridiculous as she was when she was in love with him. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She forces to convince herself she absolutely understands why Sasuke is acting like that…

But in reality she just can't. They say opposites attract…

But being too opposite also is destructive. He may be physically strong, but she knows he's weak deep inside. He puts up too many walls, and that's why he's weak…

So unlike Naruto…

They are both yin and yang… something she clearly only noticed now. Yet why is it she's always stuck in the middle?

_(~_~)_

_Thejob_

_(~_~)_

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Come in." Naruto groaned and saw his secretary open the door, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she did not come in with more paperwork… it was good since he was already drowning in them, but it would be helpful if Sasuke would help him with these later on…

"Uchiha-sama summons you to his office Uzumaki-sama." She said and Naruto could only release a sigh. What was it that Sasuke wants this time? He nods at her and waves his hand, indicating she's dismissed. She nods back and returns to her own workload. Naruto pushes himself out of his chair and goes to the topmost floor…

The elevators opened with a "ding" and Naruto knocked on Sasuke's large mahogany door. He was expecting to see Hinata but eventually he heard Sasuke's faint order to come inside the office. He opened the door and snuck his head in first, he scanned the room for his girlfriend, sadly she wasn't around…

"What the hell did you do to Hinata?" Naruto asked the moment he closed the door behind him. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at Naruto's obvious concern, yet greatly misplaced…

"Have you really no trust in me that you would assume I have something to do about your girlfriend's well being?" he asked, continuously typing in his laptop, "Besides, I have an assignment for you." Sasuke said, "There's a business seminar in a different region, I can't attend due to many business meetings already booked during that schedule. I called your secretary, and seeing you're free, I'm sending you there." He explained and handed him a folder, "You're done now." He said and waved him off; Naruto just stared at him with his mouth agape…

"That's all? You called me here for a puny business conference?" he said and scoffed, "What am I, just a representative?" he asked incredulously, Sasuke only nodded in reply, his eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop. Naruto just shook his head and sighed in defeat…

"Fine, I'll be leaving in three days." He said, Sasuke shook his head…

"Nope… you'll be leaving tomorrow." He corrected and gestured to the folder, "You'll find your plane ticket inside that folder with the date and time it departs. I suggest you go home and get packing." He said and Naruto sighed once more…

"Fine Mr. Control-freak." He said and walked out of the office. Sasuke only smirked at Naruto's retreating back.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but seriously, I'm still trying to get back into this story's zone.**

**Due to my now busy schedule… I just realized I may not be able to update as I usually planned to since I am naturally lazy and all, plus the bundles of school work dumped on me in my final year of high school…**

**So I'm renewing my update schedule…**

**I'm finishing first "Clash of Fate", but I won't be updating from time to time… only during our school breaks, so I'll be writing… if I won't update, that means I'm not yet finished with all the chapters of that story…**

**Then once I'm done with it, I'll finish next the story with the most reviews, alerts/follows and favourites in average… I promise not to leave you guys hanging at all, so please wait for me. Thank you for all your support…**

**So this will be my last update until next time…**

**Hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 signing out…**


End file.
